Dificil regreso
by The Real Ringtailmaster
Summary: La Legión Oscura esta libre nuevamente, y ahora deberan adaptarse a los nuevos tiempos, lo que sera complicado para Grey Shadow y su tropa, quienes saben que los viejos habitos son dificiles de cambiar (continuación de "El regreso de la Legión Oscura")
1. Limpiando el pasado

_Agradezco a todos por sus opiniones y su tiempo para leer mi primer fanfic, y como dije antes, es solo el comienzo de las aventuras de Grey Shadow y la Legión Oscura, habra mas interacciones con otros personajes y nuevas aventuras pronto._

 _Una ligera aclaración: cuando conocí la serie por primera vez, ya estaban en la cuarta temporada, asi que tuve que ver todo lo primero antes de empezar con mis fanfics, por eso aparecen elementos que aun estaban como la biblioteca Golden Oak, o que las Cutie Mark Cruzaders aun tuvieran flancos en blanco, por lo que aun no manejaba situaciones que ya fueron posteriores, pero espero en proximas historias adaptar muchos de esos elementos "nuevos", asi como a los nuevos personajes que aparecen en las ultimas temporadas. Sin mas que decir, empezamos con la siguiente historia_

 **FANFIC MLP**

 **2.- REINTEGRACIÓN**

 **Capítulo 1: Limpiando el pasado.**

I

Tras su encierro de mil años, la Legión Oscura se encontraba nuevamente en activo, y su general decidió que debían volver a acondicionar las viejas barracas que ocuparon siglos atrás. Al entrar a sus antiguos aposentos, los recién liberados guerreros pudieron notar que la estructura de su refugio permanecía intacta, sin embargo, se encontraba sepultado por gruesas capas de polvo, un pesado olor a humedad y toneladas de viejas telarañas, señales evidentes de un milenio de abandono que sufrió el cuartel en su ausencia. Todos observaban con detenimiento los estragos del tiempo en lo que consideraban antes su hogar, con una mezcla de nostalgia y desconsuelo. Grey Shadow se quedó inmóvil por unos minutos, contemplando la tarea que tendrían que enfrentar, y se dirigió a sus tropas:

-Amigos míos, tenemos que poner estas instalaciones en orden nuevamente, busquen en la bodega y traigan todas las escobas, plumeros, mopas, todo lo que puedan encontrar, si queremos volver a habitar este sitio, muévanse!

Dicho esto, todos los guerreros rompieron filas y corrieron a sus antiguas habitaciones en las barracas para quitarse sus armaduras. Una vez que estaban más cómodos, buscaron los implementos de limpieza en la antigua bodega, logrando encontrar algunos todavía intactos, tomaron lo que pudieron y regresaron ante su líder para reportarse.

-SEÑOR, ESTAMOS LISTOS, SEÑOR! –gritaron al unísono los guerreros.

Grey Shadow asintió con la cabeza y sus tropas se distribuyeron al interior de la fortaleza. Mientras algunos ponies terrestres barrían, los unicornios usaba su magia para mover cajas viejas o pedazos de escombros que estorbaban el paso, al mismo tiempo que los pegasos, batponies y grifos volaban y batían sus alas para sacudir el polvo y quitar las telarañas viejas que colgaban del techo. El general también se quitó su armadura de batalla, y se unió a sus tropas para ayudar en las labores de limpieza; con su magia, manipulaba tres sacudidores y dos escobas para ir quitando el polvo que se aferraba a las paredes. Así, entre todos los guerreros se organizaron para limpiar y volver nuevamente habitable su viejo hogar. Algunos conversaban, retomando viejas pláticas que quedaron inconclusas siglos atrás, mientras otros entonaban canticos de las épocas pasadas para darse ánimos y apoyo, acompañados de los coros de aquellos que estornudaban y tosían al dar batalla al persistente polvo. El ambiente estaba lleno de bullicio, amistad y camaradería, como era una noche normal para la legión en los viejos tiempos, antes de su encierro, lo que le trajo algunas buenas remembranzas al unicornio gris.

Varias horas después, el sol se asomaba por una de las ventanas, señal de que un nuevo día se acercaba, y tras una larga y agotadora noche de limpieza, la antigua fortificación estaba reluciente y brillosa, como la primera vez que fue levantada de pie; los guerreros estaban exhaustos, sudorosos y llenos de polvo, pero orgullosos de la labor realizada.

-Bien hecho mis fieles tropas, han hecho un excelente trabajo -dijo Grey Shadow con satisfacción- pueden ir a descansar. Cuando anochezca continuaremos con…..

De pronto, su discurso se vio interrumpido por un peculiar sonido. Alguien tocaba a la puerta, lo cual era totalmente inusual, pues ningún pony, con excepción de las princesas, sabía de su existencia hasta ese momento, por lo que fue una sorpresa para todos.

-Tropa, todos a sus puestos! Veré quien es, esperen mi señal- ordenó el unicornio gris.

Se acercó poco a poco al pesado portón, y lo abrió sin saber que había del otro lado. Asomó su cabeza y vió a una pony pegaso, quien portaba un gorro y un morral, tenía una cutie mark de burbujas en su costado y sus ojos estaban ligeramente desviados. Era Derpy Hooves, la encargada del correo en Ponyville. El milenario unicornio se extrañó ante la inesperada visita. Y aunque no percibía amenaza alguna por parte la tan singular pegaso, decidió actuar con cautela, en caso de que fuera alguna trampa.

-Dime pequeña, que se te ofrece? –pregunto intrigado Grey Shadow.

-Correooooo! Dijo la pegaso con un tono de voz chillón y lleno de inocencia.

El veterano general se tranquilizó al ver que era una mensajera, y les hizo una seña con su casco derecho a sus soldados que esperaban del otro lado de la puerta, quienes estaban esperando la orden de su jefe para destrozar la probable amenaza que estuviera afuera.

-Usted es Grey Shadow? –pregunto inocentemente Derpy al unicornio gris.

-Así es ¿hay algo en que pueda servirte?

La pegaso sonrió y sacó una carta del morral.

-Carta para el General Grey Shadow!-dijo con una sonrisa.

El unicornio tomó el pergamino enrollado con su boca y la paso a uno de sus guerreros que estaban al otro lado del portón.

-Gracias, pequeña mensajera, puedes retirarte.

Derpy se mantuvo firme en su lugar, mientras observaba al antiguo unicornio.

-Eeeehhh, dije que ya puedes retirarte.

La mensajera solo se limitaba a sonreír y pestañear, mientras Gray Shadow trataba de imaginar que es lo que ella esperaba, hasta que concluyó lo más obvio.

-Déjame adivinar, esperas acaso una…..compensación?

La pegaso asintió con la cabeza, sin moverse de su lugar.

-"Veo que algunas costumbres no desaparecieron con el tiempo" –pensó malhumorado-. Espera un momento -dijo el unicornio con un tono más educado, mientras cerraba la puerta y se dirigía a sus guerreros.

-¿Alguien tiene alguna moneda para entregar a la mensajera?

Todos se miraron asombrados por dicho pedimento y comenzaron a buscar por todos lados para satisfacer la orden de su superior. Unos minutos después, apareció Lexy Libris, una batpony balanceando una moneda de oro en su nariz. Se la pasó al antiguo general, quien la tomo con su magia. Abrió la puerta y la depositó en la alforja de la mensajera.

Graciaaaaas! Dijo sonriente la pegaso, y sin aparente esfuerzo salió disparada hacia el cielo como una flecha.

-Por el cielo estrellado de Equestria, quien diría que se podía mover tan rápido- dijo el unicornio asombrado. -Bueno, veamos que nos ha traído- dijo mientras usaba su magia para abrir el pergamino y comenzó a leer su contenido:

 _"_ _General Grey Shadow, lamento distraerlo de las labores que esté realizando, pero la Princesa Celestia y la Princesa Luna lo requieren a usted y a su Legión para que se presenten en las afuera de la alcaldía de Ponyville hoy al mediodía. Le dejo un mapa y las indicaciones necesarias para que llegue a su destino. Atentamente, la Princesa Twilight Sparkle"._

Terminó de leer la carta y se dio cuenta que ya habían pasado varias horas desde que el sol salió, y haciendo un cálculo rápido, vió que eran más de las diez de la mañana, por lo que les quedaba poco tiempo para prepararse, así que decidió actuar rápido.

-TROPA, VENGAN AQUÍ DE INMEDIATO! Dijo usando el tono tradicional de Canterlot, y en unos minutos, todos sus guerreros estaban reunidos, aunque la mayoría aún estaban somnolientos y cansados.

-Mis fieles legionarios, comprendo que estén agotados, pero Sus Majestades nos han requerido para presentarnos ante la autoridad local, no sé cuál sea el propósito de dicho llamado, pero debemos estar listos, como en los viejos tiempos.

-SI SEÑOR!- gritaron las tropas al unísono.

-Esto es lo que haremos: verifiquen que las tuberías estén habilitadas, tomen un buen baño, preparen sus armaduras, alístense lo antes posible para salir, y que alguien me consiga un mapa de esta región para saber dónde rayos está ubicado Ponyville!

-Creo que el mapa viene anexo a la carta, genio –dijo Cloudckicker, un pegaso de pelaje blanca y pelo naranja, uno de los pocos ponies cercanos a Grey Shadow, y que podía romper un poco el protocolo para dirigirse a su superior de formas menos rigurosas, por lo que provocó una leve risa entre sus compañeros de armas.

-Eres muy observador, C.K., y por eso eres el elegido para buscar mis mapas antiguos, así que mueve esos cascos y ve por ellos a mis habitación! –dijo mientras le dirigía una pesada mirada a su colega-, y el resto, a trabajar! Estamos atrasados! Demuestren que son tan eficientes como antes!

Todos los guerreros retomaron la compostura, y asintieron a la orden de su superior, rompieron filas y corrieron al interior de las barracas, mientras Gray Shadow examinaba la nota y el mapa con las indicaciones que Twilight le había mandado, tratando de descifrar la ubicación de su nuevo destino.


	2. Bienvenidos a Ponyville

_Agradezco nuevamente a quienes se han interesado en mis fanfics, un saludo y abrazo a Soldado Dragon, al anónimo de wattpad (ya estoy abriendo mi perfil ahí también para subir mis creaciones, con gusto te agrego más tarde), a Sombra02, a Angel Purplethink Furry por su review, gracias a todos por sus opiniones y su tiempo para leer mis historias._

 _Continuamos con las aventuras y desventuras de este peculiar ejército, aún tienen mucho que contar, y vienen más historias a futuro, también comenzare a trabajar algunos fanfics de series como Paw Patrol, con un corte más adulto, y tal vez desempolve viejos proyectos de otras series y películas, así como retomar mis proyectos más antiguos con personajes furries._

 _Un abrazo a todos, y que continué el espectáculo._

 **Capítulo 2: Bienvenidos a Ponyville.**

Era mediodía, y todos los habitantes de Ponyville se encontraban reunidos en la alcaldía. Les habían anunciado temprano que las tres princesas estarían presentes ese día, lo cual era un evento poco usual, por lo que todos los habitantes estaban emocionados al saber que su poblado seria honrado por la presencia de tan ilustres visitas. Twilight fue la primera en llegar, pues desde temprano estaba al pendiente de los preparativos del evento, así que supervisaba de cerca que no faltara nada, además, sus cinco amigas, adempas de su leal Spike, estaban con ella para ayudarla, esperando el arribo de las dos princesas restantes.

-Chicas, no han visto al General Grey Shadow y a su legión? -preguntó Twilight con tono de preocupación.

-No desde ayer por la noche, caramelo -dijo AppleJack–, tal vez vengan en camino.

-¡Que falta de modales son esos! Ya casi es medio día y aun no aparecen, pensaba que eran más formales y puntuales al ser guardias reales al servicio de sus Majestades- dijo Rarity mientras colocaba unos lazos alrededor de una de las columnas de la Alcaldía.

-Tal vez se quedaron dormidos –dijo Pinkie Pie, mientras metía la cabeza en su cañón de fiestas para verificar que funcionara, llenando su melena de confetti.

-Hay que darles tiempo- dijo Fluttershy en un tono más conciliador. –Probablemente aún no están familiarizados con los alrededores y estén buscando el pueblo.

-Como se les puede perder un lugar como Ponyville? dijo Rainbow Dash desesperada por la inacción y el aburrimiento, mientras estaba recostada sobre una nube.

-Recuerda que en su época Ponyville ni siquiera existía -aclaró Twilight-; de todas formas les envié un mapa anexo al mensaje. Espero no tarden.

En eso, oyeron un gran tumulto y gritos de emoción; eran la Princesa Celestia y la Princesa Luna, quienes estaban arribando al poblado. Llegaron transportadas por un enorme y lujoso carruaje dorado, suficientemente grande para llevarlas a ambas, el cual era tirado por 4 pegasos de la Guardia Real. Tras algunas maniobras, el carruaje aterrizó delicadamente a un lado de la alcaldía. Las princesas descendieron mientras los ponies del poblado las recibían con una reverencia.

-Princesa Celestia! Princesa Luna! Al fin han llegado- dijo Twilight con alegría.

-Como va todo, Twilight?-pregunto la Princesa Celestia.

-Pues…..no sé cómo decírselo, pero aún no han llegado.

-No me sorprende, deben estar exhaustos y probablemente vengan con un ligero retraso, Vamos a darles unos minutos más- dijo Celestia, tratando de tranquilizar a su alumna.

-Pierde cuidado, Twilight Sparkle -dijo Luna-, si algo caracteriza al General es que siempre llega a tiempo a sus compromisos. Así que será mejor que comencemos.

La Princesa Celestia asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió a donde estaba la alcaldesa, quien recibió a la soberana de Equestria con una reverencia.

-Alcaldesa, sería tan amable de comenzar con el discurso de apertura?

-Sera un honor, su Excelencia- dijo la Alcaldesa a su regidora. Se acercó a la multitud reunida y comenzó a hablar.

-Yeguas y caballos de Ponyville, sean bienvenidos. Su Majestad, la Princesa Celestia, al igual que la Princesa Luna y la Princesa Twilight, nos ha convocado a todos para dar un aviso a los habitantes de nuestro poblado, Su Alteza, podría honrarnos con sus palabras?

La princesa se dirigió al podio y comenzó a hablar.

-Queridos habitantes de Ponyville, me alegra que estén reunidos todos aquí, tengo un aviso que darles: a partir de hoy se incorporan con nosotros un equipo de ponies quienes se encargarán de la seguridad y vigilancia de este lugar; son una leyenda entre las tropas armadas y queremos que los conozcan más de cerca.

Mientras la princesa hablaba, a lo lejos podía oírse, y sentirse, un sonido de cascos marchando que se acercaba más y más; era el General Grey Shadow, quien iba al frente de su ejército; sus soldados iban en perfecta formación marcial, portando armaduras de color azul oscuro como la noche, pero relucientes y limpias como si hubieran sido recién forjadas. Era un verdadero ejército que imponía respeto y miedo. Los ponies que estaban reunidos en la alcaldía se hicieron a un lado para dejar pasar al portentoso contingente.

-ATENCION, TROPAS! AAAALTOOOO, YAAAAAA!- gritó Grey Shadow.

Los soldados hicieron alto total en estar frente al podio.

-MEDIA VUELTA Y AL FRENTE!- ordeno su general.

Sus guerreros obedecieron, dieron media vuelta y quedaron mirando hacia la multitud; al frente de cada fila un guerrero portaba un estandarte que representaba a las facciones militares que conformaban a la Legión Oscura. El general subió al podio mientras se quitaba su casco y hacia una reverencia.

-Su Majestad, ya estamos aquí, como nos ordenó- dijo dirigiéndose a la Soberana de Equestria.

-Se lo dije, nunca falta a su palabra –susurró Luna a Twilight con orgullo-. Nos alegra verlo General, le pido por favor que pase al frente y se presente ante la multitud.

El unicornio gris volvió a ponerse su casco, avanzó hacia el podio y observó al gran número de ponies reunidos, los cuales estaban asombrados al verlo. Mantuvo silencio unos breves instantes mientras admiraba todas las caras jóvenes que lo veían, llenas de curiosidad y dudas sobre esos nuevos visitantes. También buscaba en su interior las palabras adecuadas para comenzar su discurso. Cuando consideró que estaba listo, aclaro su garganta y habló a la multitud:

-Habitantes de Ponyville, soy el General Grey Shadow, dirigente de la Legión Oscura, segundo batallón de elite al servicio de la Princesa Luna, paladines de la noche, guardianes de la oscuridad, guerreros oscuros de Equestria. Desde hace muchos siglos, servimos a la familia real, y por azares del destino, hemos vuelto a estar entre ustedes. Veo que estamos en una época extraña, muy diferente de la belicosa época en que nosotros vivimos un milenio atrás, pero le prometemos que, así como lo hicimos en su tiempo, nuestra labor estará encaminada a proteger a este poblado y a sus habitantes de los peligros que pudieran amenazarlos. Solo les imploramos paciencia en lo que nos adaptamos a sus costumbres, pues así como nuestra amada Princesa Luna, somos recién llegados a estos nuevos tiempos. Les agradecemos su comprensión y aquí estaremos para servirles.

Todos los ponies le dedicaron una ovación y golpeaban con sus cascos en el piso en señal de aprobación. Grey Shadow se sentía bastante bien con esa respuesta. Alzó su pezuña, pidiendo calma a la multitud.

-Gracias, nobles habitantes de Ponyville. A fin de que nos conozcan más, permítanme presentarles a las huestes que conforman nuestra Legión, CAPITANES! SALGAN AL FRENTE Y PRESENTEN SU NOMBRE Y RANGO!

-Capitán Stone Cracker, jefe del escuadrón de arietes y lanceros, "Demolishers", señor! –dijo un enorme pony terrestre de pelaje color marrón y crin de color blanco, recortada al estilo militar, envestido con una pesada armadura.

-FUERZA IMPARABLE, MURO IMPENETRABLE, VOLUNTAD INQUEBRANTABLE!- gritaron los enormes y fornidos ponies integrantes del sub escuadrón "Smashers", quienes agitaban sus martillos y hachas de guerra, así como las yeguas y corceles del sub escuadrón "Lancers", quienes alzaban sus lanzas y escudos, así como un dragón adolescente que se encontraba al final de la fila, quien portaba una armadura con los colores y motivos de la legión, y alzaba su espada como sus compañeros de batalla.

-Capitana Whipslash, jefa del escuadrón de ataque aéreo, "Nightwings", señor! –dijo una pegaso de pelaje beige y crin de color violeta, quien portaba una armadura más ligera con cota de mallas escamadas y un casco con un tocado de pelo blanco y alas en sus costados.

-CORAJE Y VALOR, FUERZA Y DETERMINACIÓN, VOLAMOS POR EQUESTRIA, HACIA LO IMPOSIBLE! –gritaron los guerreros mientras abrían sus alas y las alzaban hacia el cielo, divididos en tres subescuadrones: los "Iron Eagles", pegasos normales, los "Hell Bats", conformado por batponies, y los "Sky Lions" que eran básicamente dos grifos, ataviados con armaduras de batalla y portando pesadas espadas.

-Capitán Bolt Thrower, jefe del escuadrón de arqueros, espadachines y ejecutores, "Inquisitors", señor! –dijo un joven unicornio, con pelaje amarillo y crin de color azul oscuro, mientras levitaba una espada y la mantenía en alto.

-JUSTICIA, SABIDURIA Y MAGIA, PROTECCION AL DEBIL, CASTIGO AL HEREJE! –dijeron los oscuros guerreros, usando su magia para alzar sus espadas en una perfecta sincronía, formados por tres subescuadrones: los "Stingers", unicornios arqueros, "Razors" unicornios espadachines, y los "Reapers", un grupo más reducido, quienes usaban armaduras con máscaras que emulaban cráneos, capas negras y portaban filosas guadañas, cuya presencia era más intimidante que la de sus otros compañeros pegasos.

-Todos ellos son guerreros calificados con una enorme experiencia y han sido entrenados en los más duros combates a lo largo y ancho del reino –decía Grey Shadow con orgullo-, y estarán aquí para proteger a su poblado de cualquier ataque que pudiera llegar a presentarse…

Mientras el milenario unicornio daba su discurso, Rainbow Dash vio a Halfmoon, quien estaba atrás del pódium, así que descendió de la nube donde ella y Flutterhy disfrutaban de la presentación, y comenzó a empujar ligeramente a la reacia potrilla, lo que resultó algo gracioso para cada uno de sus compañeros de armas, pues la pequeña yegua resulto ser, además de ser increíblemente fuerte, increíblemente tímida.

-Te está dejando atrás niña, tú también eres una legionaria, muéstrale lo que sabes.

-Por favor no, Rainbow –decía mientras se resistía a los empujones de la pegaso- nuestro general….tendrá sus….razones…

-Razones mi melena! Mueve tu pequeño trasero para que …- eeehhhh…..aahhh, hola, señor General….yo….estaba…..- la pegaso no pudo continuar hablando, pues notó que Grey Shadow prácticamente la estaba fulminando con su mirada, y después miró a Halfmoon, quien ante toda esa situación, solo atino a cuadrarse frente a su superior.

-Soldado Halfmoon reportándose, señor!-dijo la potranca con fuerza. Viendo que su subordinada ya estaba ante su presencia, Grey Shadow aclaró su garganta en lo que retomaba su discurso.

-Como decía antes de ser interrumpido –dijo dedicándole una última y furiosa mirada a Rainbow Dash-, entre nuestras tropas tenemos talentos muy especiales, como Fracture, nuestro dragón legionario, o nuestros grifos que son parte de los Nightwings, y esta pequeña potranca representa una unidad muy particular, la cual será un pequeña sorpresa para ustedes. Halfmoon, podrías mover la carroza de Sus Majestades un poco a la derecha?

Todos estaban intrigados por esa extraña orden, pues la carroza real era muy pesada, demasiado para una pequeña yegua como ella, todos excepto Twilight y sus amigas, quienes ya habían atestiguado lo que ella podía hacer en combate. La pequeña Halfmoon avanzó hacia el pesado transporte, se metió por debajo, y sin ningún esfuerzo aparente, lo cargo sobre su lomo y lo coloco un par de metros a la derecha sin ninguna clase de ayuda.

-Gracias por la demostración, Halfmoon, puedes regresar a tu formación. También hago un llamado a quienes estén interesados en enrolarse en nuestras filas, ya sean guardias reales o ponies civiles, pueden dejar una solicitud en esta alcaldía, y nosotros llamaremos a los posible candidatos para las pruebas respectivas, les agradecemos su tiempo.

La multitud estaba asombrada ante la muestra de poder y fuerza de la pequeña legionaria, y comenzaron a vitorearla. Los ponies aplaudieron y ovacionaron tanto la inusual extraordinaria demostración como las palabras del nuevo visitante, quien se retiró poco a poco del podio y se dirigió hacia donde estaban las princesas.

-Me da gusto que viniera, General –dijo Celestia, y ahora que ha sido presentado formalmente ante este poblado, puede volver a sus actividades.

-Gracias Su Alteza, solo quisiera hacerles una humilde solicitud para asignación de recursos, necesitamos volver a surtir nuestra arcas y nuestros almacenes están vacíos, además, mis tropas trabajaron duro durante toda la noche para rehabilitar nuestra fortaleza y no han podido probado bocado alguno.

Dicho lo anterior, se oyó un sonoro rugido que provenía del estómago del general.

-Parece que no es lo único vació aquí- dijo Celestia con una sonrisa.

-Lo siento, su Alteza- dijo Grey Shadow sonrojado y apenado por el involuntario sonido.

Celestia soltó una leve carcajada ante la respuesta del unicornio. Luna, por su parte, sonrió y enjuagó una lágrima, sabía que ese era el subordinado que conoció antes: humilde, leal y dedicado, tan profesional como la primera vez que lo vio, y a pesar del cruel destino y el terrible castigo que tuvo que sufrir con su amada legión, seguía siendo el mismo.

-Con todo gusto, General- dijo la Princesa Celestia-, les enviaremos lo antes posible los recursos para reabastecer sus arcas y los víveres necesarios. Además, tanto la Princesa Twilight como sus amigas estarán al pendiente de ayudarlos con la reintegración de sus tropas a este poblado. Ellas saben mejor que nadie acerca de la amistad.

-Así lo haremos, princesa. Si me permite, regresaremos a nuestro cuartel.

Las tres princesas asintieron con la cabeza y el general se aproximó a sus tropas.

-De regreso a casa tropa, vamos! Maaaaaarchen!

La belicosa tropa obedeció a su general y comenzaron a enfilaron hacia su antiguo hogar, sin embargo, no habían podido dar ni siquiera un par de pasos, cuando oyeron una voz que se oía de entre la multitud.

-Alto ahí, no dejaremos que se vayan! -gritó un pony, para asombro del milenario unicornio y de su tropa. Dos ponies, uno de pelaje amarillo y complexión delgada, y otro más fornido y con un curioso sombrero de panadero, se apartaron de la congregación y avanzaron hacia Grey Shadow y saludaron de forma marcial.

-Asi es!- dijo el señor Cake-, hasta que sus tropas y usted hayan sido debidamente alimentados, considérelo como una muestra de nuestra generosidad por sus servicios prestados a Equestria, y Ponyville y su gente son agradecidos!.

-Yo no soy de Ponyville, mi presencia aquí es solo coincidencia -dijo Donut Joe- pero quiero ayudar a mi colega con su generosa oferta, mis productos están también a su servicio.

Uno tras otro, otros cocineros, meseros y meseras se ofrecieron para ayudar al señor Cake y a Donut Joe con la encomienda: Grey Shadow sonrió al ver ese gesto tan desinteresado de los habitantes que ahora tenía la obligación de proteger.

-Yo….se los agradezco infinitamente, nobles habitantes –dijo con voz algo entrecortada –pero no queremos ser una molestia para ustedes.

-Usted no se preocupe, estuve en el ejército muchos años antes de abrir mi pastelería, y fui cocinero en campaña también, así que sé cómo manejar volúmenes de comida para ejércitos más grandes que el suyo, y ahora soy nuevamente el sargento Cake para ustedes, señor –dijo el pony panadero, haciendo nuevamente el saludo militar.

-Distribuya a sus tropas en nuestros restaurants y pastelerías, general –dijo Strudelfeast, uno de los más famosos chefs de Ponyville- ahora la rivalidad con mis otros colegas pasteleros seré por ver quien les brinda lo mejores platillos a su tropa.

Grey Shadow aceptó la curiosa oferta, y distribuyo a sus guerreros entre los diversos locales de comida del poblado. Los legionarios estaban ansiosos por probar nuevamente comida tras su encierro, así que devoraron gustosos todos los platillos que les sirvieron. Tras el abundante banquete, seguido de algunas charlas y anécdotas militares y culinarias, los miembros de la Legión Oscura y su general regresaron a su fortificación, satisfechos y bien alimentados, después de recibir una de las bienvenidas más afectuosas y cálidas que hubieran recibido en el último milenio, preparándose para enfrentar los nuevos retos del presente.


	3. Ordenes confusas

_Saludos a todos, agradeciendo nuevamente a todos aquellos que les ha gustado mi material, aquí está un nuevo capítulo y nuevas historias vienen en camino._

 _Tal vez suba más adelante una guía de referencia acerca de la conformación de la Legión Oscura, hice un muy breve resumen en el capítulo anterior de sus facciones integrantes, pero más adelante serán mencionadas con mayor regularidad. Si quieren que la suba, háganmelo saber en los comentarios para trabajar esa guía._

 _Dudas y comentarios son bienvenidos, un abrazo a todos, y que continué el espectáculo._

 **Capítulo 3: Órdenes confusas**

Transcurrió una semana desde que la Legión Oscura se presentó en Ponyville, y su presencia se había notado durante las noches, cuando algunos escuadrones patrullaban las inmediaciones del poblado, silenciosos pero intimidantes, como solían hacer en los tiempos de antaño, trayendo un nuevo sentimiento de seguridad a sus habitantes. Sin embargo, a pesar de esas visitas, no se habían oído más novedades sobre ellos, así que la Princesa Twilight decidió hacerles una visita sorpresa. Acompañada de su fiel amigo Spike, avanzó hacia el bosque Everfree para ir a su fortaleza para investigar.

-Vamos Twilight, deja de preocuparte tanto por esos estirados, de seguro están bien.

-Lo siento Spike, pero ya que fueron destacados aquí en Ponyville, es mi responsabilidad saber que están haciendo; después de todo, las Princesas me encomendaron supervisarlos para que no vayan a ocasionar problemas.

-Problemas? A que te refieres con eso?

-Bueno, recuerdas esa ocasión cuando la Princesa Luna se presentó en su primera noche de Nightmare ante sus súbditos? No fue una buena experiencia para ella, y le costó mucho trabajo adaptarse, si ellos son de la misma época, me imagino que pueden pasar lo mismo.

-Pues no pareció eso cuando vinieron, es más, se veían muy contentos después de comer.

-Es cierto, pero son guerreros de la antigüedad, con costumbres y modos antiguos, que tal si les cuesta más trabajo adaptarse? Qué tal si actúan imprudentemente y tratan de iniciar una guerra? –dijo Twilight, comenzando a imaginar escenarios desastrosos en su mente.

-No crees que exageras un poco? Además, se supone que la Princesa Luna es su dirigente, acaso ella no te ha informado nada al respecto? -pregunto intrigado Spike.

-No mucho, solo dijo que los ha visto patrullar el pueblo por las noches, pero hace una semana me levante para verificar y solo vi un par de sus soldados rondando por las calles, además, con su encomienda de vigilar el reino de los sueños, no creo que pueda estar al pendiente de todo lo que hagan.

-Bueno, tampoco creo que necesiten a todo su ejército para vigilar un poblado tan tranquilo como Ponyville, después de todo, es más pequeño que Canterlot.

-Tal vez, pero aun así, hay que averiguar que traman.

Mientras avanzaban por el bosque, pasaron frente al antiguo castillo de las hermanas, y conforme se acercaban, notaban que lucía diferente a la edificación que habían visto antes.

\- Spike, notas algo raro en el castillo?

\- Pues…de hecho… parece menos derruido.

\- Exacto, vayamos a ver qué sucede ahí.

Spike subió al lomo de Twilight, quien abrió sus alas, tomó vuelo y se elevó por los aires. En cuestión de minutos llegaron a la entrada del antiguo castillo. La princesa se percató que la puerta estaba entreabierta y se podía oír un enorme alboroto adentro del mismo.

-Spike, aguarda aquí, por si alguien viene.

-Así lo haré- dijo el joven dragón, mientras se cuadraba como si fuera un soldado.

Twilight entró al castillo y con asombro observó a los miembros de la Legión Oscura en su interior. Notó de inmediato que habían remodelado tanto el exterior como el interior del mismo, el cual comenzaba a lucir tan nuevo y limpio como cuando las dos hermanas vivían ahí. Pudo ver a Grey Shadow dando instrucciones a varios de sus guerreros, mientras observaba a varios legionarios empujando cajas. Gothic Ribbon, una unicornio de los Razors de melena negra y pelaje color beige, usaba su magia para colocar los antiguos estandartes de la realeza, los cuales habían sido restaurados y lavados, como Rarity quiso hacer tiempo atrás, mientras otros ponies barrían el polvo del piso y algunos pegasos limpiaban los nuevos vitrales. Al notar su presencia, todos los guerreros detuvieron brevemente sus actividades, mientras su superior se acercaba a recibir a la alicornio.

-Princesa Twilight! No esperaba su visita -dijo Grey Shadow con una ligera reverencia, mientras usaba su magia para firmar unos papeles que una de sus legionarias le traía.

-Yo tampoco esperaba verlo por aquí general, que es lo que ha pasado?

-Bueno, vimos las condiciones en que estaba el antiguo castillo de Sus Majestades, así que discutí con la Princesa Luna hace una semana, acerca de si podíamos reconstruirlo para que regresara a su antigua gloria. Después de todo, este castillo nos resulta familiar pues aquí fue donde servimos en el pasado, y ella accedió con gusto. De hecho, piensa volver a habitarlo para poder dividir sus tareas entre Canterlot y Ponyville, y así sentirse más cerca de sus súbditos, por lo que estamos haciendo las reparaciones necesarias para que vuelva a ser habitable y majestuoso como fue en la antigüedad.

-Eso explica porque no los habíamos visto en la semana -dijo Twilight aliviada. -Qué alegría!, Pensábamos por un momento que estaban teniendo problemas para adaptarse.

-Hacemos lo posible por mantenernos ocupados, Princesa- dijo el general. Los tiempos han cambiado y tanta tranquilidad y quietud nos resulta algo…..inusual, sobre todo porque ..…..

-Oye Twilight, mira qué lindo zafiro encontré afuera! Puedes creer que alguien haya tirado esto? –dijo Spike, quien entró corriendo para mostrarle la gema a su amiga, interrumpiendo la plática de la novel princesa. Apenas vio al dragón acercarse, el general cambio de manera brusca su comportamiento. Con su magia desenvainó sus dos espadas y se colocó rápidamente frente a la alicornio, a manera de escudo.

-Detrás de mí, Princesa! –dijo Grey Shadow mientras se interponía entre Twilight y Spike- DRAGON EN EL RECINTO! POSICIONES DE BATALLA! ATAQUEN!

Ante la voz de alarma de su superior, todas las tropas respondieron para auxiliar a su general. De improviso, la capitana Whipslash apareció volando y usando un enorme látigo, ató a Spike de los brazos y lo derribó. Bajó con rapidez para terminar de inmovilizarlo, atando sus muñecas a su espalda con fuerza y uniendo el remanente del látigo con sus tobillos, dejando al dragón atado boca abajo. Inmediatamente, un contingente de cinco feroces Smashers llegaron empuñando alabardas de guerra, rodearon al pequeño dragón y colocaron sus filosas armas a milímetros de Spike. Enseguida, tres pegasos y tres batponies revoloteaban alrededor, apuntándole con una especie de ballesta que traían en sus cascos derechos. Por último, cuatro pegasos rodeaban el perímetro como refuerzo, listos para invocar hechizos de contención y blandiendo afiladas espadas de batalla. Los guerreros tenían al pequeño dragón acorralado y sometido, esperando la señal para atacarlo en caso de que tratara de huir, medidas exageradas para Spike, que apenas podía moverse y estaba a punto de sufrir un infarto al verse en semejante situación.

-NO LO DEJEN ESCAPAR! -gritaba el unicornio gris-, PRONTO! QUE ALGUIEN TRAIGA EL MAZO PARA APLASTARLO!

De inmediato, se acercó Silver Shield, uno de los mejores soldados de los Smashers, quien traía en su hocico un enorme y pesado mazo con picos, mientras sus compañeros seguían sometiendo a Spike, impidiéndole cualquier intento de escape.

-Descuide Princesa, solo tomara unos segundos, pero no se acerque mucho, es un espectáculo bastante desagradable. Un solo golpe bastará para acabarlo, pero no querrá ensuciarse con los restos de esa abominación.

-TWIIIIIILIIIIIIIGHT! AYUDAMEEEEEEE!- gritó con desesperación con pequeño dragón, mientras el guerrero se acercaba con el mazo, listo para asestarle el golpe fatal.

-ALTO TODO EL MUNDOOOOO!- gritó la joven princesa consternada-! QUE RAYOS ESTA PASANDO AQUÍ?

-Perdón princesa, usted conoce a esta…..plaga?- preguntó confundido el general.

-NO ES UNA PLAGA, IDIOTA! EL ES MI AMIGO, DEJENLO IR!

-Pero Princesa….-trató de explicar Grey Shadow.

\- ACASO ESTA USTED SORDO!? DIJE…..QUE LIBEREN…A SPIKE…. YAAAA! -gritó la alicornio con una fuerza casi similar a la voz tradicional de Canterlot.

Grey Shadow estaba confundido por esa orden, si hubiera sido cualquier pony común y corriente, haría caso omiso a esa orden, y ejecutaría a ese dragón personalmente, pero conocía a la perfección el protocolo real, y sabía que al provenir esa orden de una princesa, no tenía más opción que obedecerla, así que tuvo que acceder a su exigencia.

-Déjenlo ir- dijó al final resignado, y automáticamente todos los guerreros retiraron sus armas y se alejaron, llenos de consternación y confusión por la orden de su superior.

La alicornio corrió hacia el pequeño dragón, quien aún estaba atado en el suelo, con su magia destrozó el látigo que lo aprisionaba y lo levitó hacia ella.

-Spike! Spike! Estás bien? No estás herido? –dijo Twilight casi al borde del llanto, mientras abrazaba a su pequeño y leal amigo.

-Asustado….pero estoy bien…...creo- dijo el pequeño dragón con voz entrecortada y aun temblando por el miedo, mientras abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas a su amiga –pense….pense que ellos…..me iban… iban a …

Trató de continuar hablando, pero su amiga solo se limitaba a abrazarlo para reconfortarlo. La alicornio lo examinó para verificar que no tuviera heridas, ante el asombro y curiosidad de todos los integrantes de los legionarios que estaban presentes. Una vez que comprobó que su amigo estaba bien, lo colocó en su lomo y se acercó al veterano unicornio para terminar de desatar su ira en contra de quien estuvo a punto de dañar a su amigo.

-QUE ES LO QUE LE SUCEDE, GENERAL? Increpó Twilight a Grey Shadow con una mirada llena de odio y furia como nunca antes lo había hecho-. ACASO ESTA LOCO?

-Perdón, Princesa, solo aplicábamos el protocolo real que usamos ante la presencia de dragones, el cual ordena neutralizar a cualquier dragón que aparezca en el perímetro.

-Pues lo siento, pero en estos tiempos no aprobamos ese tipo de absurdas órdenes, además, él no es un simple dragón, es el mi amigo y mi más leal asistente, no dañaría ni a una mosca, ASÍ QUE NO SE LE ACERQUE! QUEDO CLARO?

\- Pero Su Alteza, es una orden real, un protocolo aprobado por…

\- NO ME INTERESA QUIEN HAYA APROBADO ESA ESTUPIDA ORDEN, SOLDADUCHO, DIJEE, QUEDO CLAROOO? –gritó con tal furia que todos los legionarios solo se limitaron a observar la escena, inmóviles y asombrados por la ira de la alicornio.

-SÍ, Princesa Twilight -dijo tímidamente el veterano guerrero con una reverencia.

-Tiene suerte de que Spike no haya resultado herido, –continuo diciendo mientras observaba con una furia inmensa y un odio desbordado al general-, DE LO CONTRARIO, JURO POR CELESTIA QUE YO MISMA LO CONVERTIRÉ A USTED Y A SU PANDILLA DE SALVAJES EN PIEDRA, Y PERSONALMENTE TOMARE ESE MAZO Y LOS DESTROZARE HASTA HACERLOS POLVO, EMPEZANDO POR USTED!

-Le prometo que esto no volverá a pasar -concluyó Grey Shadow avergonzado.

-MÁS LE VALE! -dijo Twilight de forma atajante-. Iba a mostrarle los alrededores hoy, pero estoy tan furiosa que no creo que resulte grato para nadie. LO VERÉ DESPUÉS. BUEN DIA! Salió con Spike montado en su lomo y con su magia azotó la enorme puerta del palacio; tanto el unicornio gris como sus tropas estaban sumidos en un ambiente de asombro, confusión y decepción.

-Nos…llamo salvajes? -dijo Cloudkicker, mientras se acercaba a su superior y le hablaba con un tono de voz más confidente-, cada vez entiendo menos esta nueva era, que hicimos mal Shads? Solo estábamos cumpliendo nuestro deber, por qué ahora nos juzgan tan mal?

El unicornio gris solo se limitó a suspirar profundamente ante las palabras de su subordinado y amigo, trató de mostrarse fuerte y profesional como siempre, pero al ver las expresiones de sus tropas, fue evidente que todos compartían el mismo sentimiento.

-Tranquilo C.K., no nos mortifiquemos por esto, saldremos de este enredo. Legionarios! Terminamos la limpieza por hoy. Retírense a descansar! Este lugar ha aguardado un milenio para ser limpiado, puede esperar un rato más! –dijo Grey Shadow desmoralizado, mientras todos sus guerreros dejaban sus tareas sin concluir y se retiraban a las barracas, confundidos y decepcionados por lo acontecido minutos atrás.


	4. Mundos diferentes

_Saludos a todos, aqui esta el último capitulo de esta historia, es algo mas extenso de lo normal, en lo que preparo el siguiente proyecto, el cual estoy pensando si subirlo en seis capitulos cortos o mejor en una sola historia, sugerencias y comentarios son bienvenidos. Disfruten la lectura._

 **Capítulo 4: Mundos diferentes.**

I

Al día siguiente, Twilight se levantó temprano y acudió a Canterlot para visitar a las princesas y comentarles lo sucedido. Aún estaba tan molesta que apenas pudo dormir, y al llegar lo único que pudo hacer era dar vueltas alrededor del salón del trono, mientras ambas hermanas intercambiaban miradas al verla desahogándose del coraje. La Princesa de la Amistad estuvo maldiciendo durante más de veinte minutos al unicornio gris y a sus tropas empezado con palabras ciertamente desagradables hasta que avanzó palabras cada vez más obscenas e incluso impronunciables para el oído más conservador.

-No puedo creer que ese demente casi mata a Spike! Como es posible que le permitan a alguien así dirigir un ejército! Estoy tan furiosa que le lanzaría el peor de lo hechizos, la peor de las magias oscuras, la peor de las maldiciones a ese cretino y a su ejército de rufianes con armadura, los haría pagar muy caro a esos desgraciados hijos de ….…...

-Twilight –dijo Celestia, para interrumpir la letanía de improperios e insultos de su protegida-déjame ver si entendí bien la situación: Grey Shadow trato de aniquilar a Spike?

-Así es su Alteza –dijo casi al borde del llanto-, si no hubiera estado yo ahí, lo hubiera hecho, y luego trato de justificar sus actos con algo de una supuesta orden real, de no haberlo detenido...yo estaría…..llorando….la muerte de mi pequeño amigo….mi dulce Spike…...

-Princesa Twilight, creo que no debería ser tan severa con él-dijo Luna, mientras usaba sus alas para secar las lágrimas de los ojos de la alicornio color lavanda.

-Perdone Princesa Luna, sé que él es su subordinado, pero como es que justifica esa actitud? No es algo que un pony haga en su sano juicio.

-A decir verdad, no puedes culparlo por lo que hizo, -dijo Luna, quien en cierta forma se sentía culpable por no advertir que, tarde o temprano, una situación así llegaría a pasar-, verás, esa era una de las tareas que tenía encomendadas en la antigüedad.

-Por qué ahora ustedes lo defienden así? No lo comprendo,-dijo Twilight frustrada por no entender la actitud de las dos hermanas–, por que justifican la actitud de ese monstruo?

-Veras Twilight- dijo Celestia con voz apenada- es porque ese protocolo que mencionó para justificarse…..….. fué aprobado personalmente por nosotras hace más de mil años.

-QUEEEE? Por que…..por qué aprobarían ustedes semejante orden? ¿Por qué le dieron carta blanca a alguien así para matar indiscriminadamente?

-Como te lo mencionamos antes, Twilight Sparkle, hace mil años las cosas eran distintas en Canterlot- dijo Luna-, y de entre las múltiples amenazas que existían en Equestria, una de ellas eran precisamente los dragones. Ellos paseaban libremente por nuestro reino, y no pocas veces llegaban a causar muchos estragos, avanzaban devorando y arrasando todo aquello que encontraran en su camino: nuestras cosechas, nuestras aldeas, inclusive a nuestros súbditos. Hubo poblados que fueron diezmados por sus ataques, e incluso pasamos un tiempo en que varias hambrunas azotaron el reino por sus terribles incursiones.

-Debido a eso, tuvimos que ordenar tanto a la Guardia Real como a las Legiones la implementación del "Protocolo Thundercolt"–dijo Celestia casi avergonzada-. Ellos tenían la obligación de protegernos de los constantes ataque que sufríamos, y debido a eso, se les dio autorización para que usaran todos los medios necesarios para protegernos, y se volvieron muy eficientes en eso. Con el tiempo, se hicieron famosos por ser grandes guerreros, y grandes cazadores de dragones, y muchos legionarios sacrificaron sus vidas para proteger a nuestro reino, pero sus esfuerzos sirvieron para que muchos de nuestros súbditos sobrevivieran, y esas generaciones se convirtieron en los pilares de las actuales poblaciones que ahora conforman Equestria. También estas medidas sirvieron de lección a los dragones para se abstuvieran de atacarnos, sabedores de que sufrirían las consecuencias de sus actos. Las legiones hicieron muchas aportaciones a nuestro reino también, por ejemplo, ves esas banderas que están en las torres más altas del palacio?

-Si-dijo Twilight- se pueden ver desde aquí.

-Esas banderas fueron colocadas como señales de advertencia para que los dragones desviaran el camino de sus migraciones, porque sabían que estas banderas representaban que este era un territorio protegido por nuestras legiones, así como por tropas de otras naciones que se nos unieron en esa encomienda como el Imperio Grifo cuando estuvo en su máximo esplendor, o la nación de Procyonia. Todo dragón que se atreviera a sobrevolar Canterlot, tendría un final desagradable, y con eso se pudo convenir con ellos una relativa tregua, la que fue ratificada con el Jefe Dragón Torch hace varios siglos, mientras ellos no nos atacaran, nuestras legiones no los cazarían; mucho de eso fue implementado gracias a los esfuerzos del general Grey Shadow y de otros valientes guerreros ponies hace más de mil años, y a la fecha, sigue funcionando ininterrumpidamente- dijo Celestia.

-Yo…. eso no lo sabía.

-Twilight Sparke, debes de comprender que no es fácil para ellos olvidar los usos y costumbres que desempeñaban cotidianamente hace mil años. Yo vivo esa situación a diario. Será su obligación aprender que mucho de lo que hacían ya no es válido en la actualidad, y también tendrán que saber que está permitido y que no. Dales la oportunidad de adaptarse, le aseguro que Grey Shadow no es un ser tan cruel e insensible como aparenta, solo que es alguien…demasiado comprometido con su vocación de guerrero, pero es un pony muy inteligente y consciente de lo que sucede- dijo Luna.

-Bueno, yo….. –titubeo la novel princesa.

-Dale una oportunidad para que pueda comprender el mundo en que vivimos y se adapte poco a poco a las costumbres actuales, -dijo Celestia-. Después de todo, tú eres la nueva princesa de la amistad, no es así? Ofrécele tu amistad en señal de reconciliación.

-Está bien, hare el intento…pero que no se atreva a tocar a Spike.

-Tranquila, después de ver la forma como lo defendiste, no creo que lo intente; él es un guerrero muy rudo, pero no es tonto, y créeme, es alguien que sabe acatar los protocolos y las reglas.-concluyó Luna sonriente, lo que tranquilizó brevemente a Twilight.

II

Tras la visita hecha a las princesas, y una noche completa de reflexión y análisis, seguida de un sueño reparador, Twilight decidió tomar en cuenta los consejos de Celestia y Luna, y esperó a la noche siguiente para presentarse nuevamente en la fortificación de la Legión Oscura. En la entrada la recibieron dos guardias con una reverencia, quienes la dejaron pasar. Entró al interior del recinto y caminó por un largo pasillo, donde estaban las barracas, notando la intensa actividad que había por las noches. Llegó al comedor, donde estaban varias tropas degustando sus platos llenos de avena y heno, listos para iniciar las faenas de la noche, cuando se dieron cuenta de su presencia. Se hizo un silencio casi sepulcral, pero los guerreros prefirieron continuar con sus actividades, aunque eso no impidió que entre varios de ellos se oyeran murmullos al ver a la pony quien un día antes los había insultado, por lo que su presencia resultaba algo incómoda para los legionarios. Vectoria, una pony terrestre de pelaje color lila y melena color amarillo, miembro de las Lancers, notó su presencia, así que de inmediato fue a la habitación del unicornio para informarle de la situación. Unos minutos después, Grey Shadow bajó para atender a la novel princesa.

-Saludos, Princesa Twilight- dijo fría pero cortésmente mientras inclinaba la cabeza-, en que puedo servirle?

-Tenemos que hablar, sígame –dijo mientras enfilaban a la entrada, lo que logró romper la tensión que se respiraba en la atmosfera del recinto, mientras los legionarios retomaban sus actividades, y rumoreaban entre si el propósito de la inesperada visita.

Ambos ponies salieron y dieron un breve recorrido por los jardines que estaban fuera de las barracas, los cuales también fueron remodelados recientemente. La noche estaba fresca y tranquila, la brisa nocturna y los olores del bosque ayudaron a la alicornio a relajarse y poner en orden sus ideas, y tras inhalar y exhalar un poco, comenzó a hablar.

-Estos jardines son hermosos, y el aroma a lavanda, seguro fue idea de la princesa Luna.

-En efecto –dijo Grey Shadow rápidamente-, es la directriz que nos dio en la antiguedad y la seguimos aplicando en esta época, pero estoy seguro que no viene aquí para alabar nuestros jardines o nuestras recientes remodelaciones, cierto?

-Así es –suspiró Twilight- , y antes que nada, quiero que comprenda que no demerito su actuar ni sus funciones, es solo que…..ver a alguien tratando de lastimar a mi amigo…...me hizo enfurecer demasiado, no quiero que lo tome personal, pero supongo usted haría lo mismo si alguien tratara de dañar a sus tropas, o a la Princesa Luna.

El unicornio no dijo nada, solo observaba fijamente a una nerviosa Twilight, quien tomó un respiro para recuperar el aliento, y retomó la palabra.

-Yo…..siento mucho lo que paso ayer, me deje llevar por mis emociones y creo que lo juzgue mal, las princesas me contaron ciertos aspectos de la época en que usted sirvió a la corona y de las circunstancias por las cuales han pasado, lo que me dio una idea de que ustedes vivieron una época muy complicada y difícil, algo que no es fácil de entender para nosotros porque no lo hemos vivido, así que…..…..le ofrezco una disculpa a usted y a sus guerreros por todas las palabras que dije.

Grey Shadow guardó silencio por unos breves instantes, lo que hizo que Twilight no supiera que hacer, si animarse a hablar más o esperar la réplica del unicornio gris, por lo que comenzaba a desesperarse, pero para su alivio, el general decidió contestar.

-No se preocupe, Princesa- dijo el unicornio gris- estuve reflexionando ayer y me di cuenta que ambos comprendemos que las épocas que hemos vivido son diferentes, ustedes viven en una era muy pacifica, una paz que nunca hubiéramos concebido, y nosotros venimos de un pasado muy violento y turbulento, realmente somos nosotros quienes debemos adaptarnos a estos tiempos modernos, así que también me disculpo ante usted por las molestias ocasionadas tanto a su persona como a su "amigo", y acepto gustoso su disculpa.

-Creo que ambos tenemos mucho que aprender los unos de los otros, General, compartir las experiencias para ir forjando un nuevo futuro para todos, y así evitar malos entendidos.

-Sabias palabras ha dicho, Princesa Twilight, y me alegra saber que esto nos ayude a comprendernos mejor.

-Tiene razón -dijo la alicornio más tranquila-, ahora, si no le importa, le gustaría ir a mi biblioteca para leer un poco de la nueva historia del reino?

El general asintió con la cabeza. Twilight usó su magia y se teletransportaron a Ponyville. Entraron a la biblioteca de la Princesa y Spike estaba a punto de recibir a su amiga en la entrada, pero al ver que el unicornio gris la acompañaba, corrió a ocultarse en la repisa superior, detrás de una gruesa pila de libros, dispuestos como si fueran una barricada.

-Creo que Spike no está contento por verlo aquí- dijo Twilight un tanto apenada.

-Descuide Princesa, sé que no me perdonara tan rápido por lo que le pasó, pero espero que algún día vea que no solo soy el cruel y sanguinario monstruo que vio ese día.

Caminaron por la biblioteca, y con su magia Twilight tomo varios libros que le entregó al unicornio gris.

-Primero le prestare estos libros, espero le agraden, abarcan el periodo que comprende desde la caída de Nightmare Moon, pasando por la época de esplendor del reino, hasta su nuevo arribo como la Princesa Luna, incluso creo que vera algunos que describen tanto mi participación como la de mis amigas en estos últimos acontecimientos.

-Es muy amable de su parte, Princesa, y en agradecimiento a tan noble gesto, quiero que acepte esto- dijo mientras usaba su magia para teletransportar un grueso libro que decía "Bitácora de Sucesos de Guerra de la Legión Oscura".

-En este libro diversos miembros de la Legión Oscura escribimos nuestras memorias y pensamientos, así como anotaciones de batallas y acontecimientos de la época que nos tocó vivir, lo cual le dará un panorama en general de la era antigua de Canterlot, y estoy seguro que le será muy útil para conocer la historia del reino en el pasado.

-Gracias General –dijo Twilight feliz al ver tan tentadora fuente de material histórico-, prometo que se lo devolveré más tarde. Veo que usted no es una persona cruel e insensible como yo pensaba, y nuevamente, le ofrezco una disculpa a usted y su legión, así como mi más sincera amistad.

Ambos ponies se despidieron respetuosamente y se retiraron con sus respectivas encomiendas de lectura. Una vez que salió Grey Shadow y Twilight cerró la puerta, Spike salió de su improvisado escondite, blandiendo un grueso libro de artes marciales.

-Twilight, te volviste loca? Porque traes aquí a ese psicópata?

-Tranquilo Spike, hablé con las princesas y con el General, creo que hemos llegado a un punto de acuerdo y pudimos dialogar con madurez. Además, parece estar realmente arrepentido de haberte atacado.

-No se veía muy arrepentido cuando entró -digo el dragón algo molesto.

-Relájate, vamos a descansar, es tarde y mañana será otro día.

La alicornio apago las luces y se metió a su cama, quedando profundamente dormida.

III

La noche había avanzado, y la Princesa Twilight descansaba plácidamente en su cama, soñando con probar todo ese conocimiento antiguo que esperaba a leer. Spike hacía lo propio en su pequeña canastilla, al lado de su amiga. Ambos estaban tan profundamente dormidos que no notaron que algo abrió la ventana del cuarto de la alicornio y una energía purpúrea sacó al dragón de su cesta y lo levitó a las afueras de la biblioteca. Al sentir el piso frio, Spike se levantó y se encontró en el piso. Abrió pesadamente los ojos, y frente a él, se encontraba Grey Shadow. Aun en la oscuridad, se podía distinguir esa armadura azul zafiro, así como su mirada fría e impasible, y su porte imponente e intimidante, todo fundido en una imagen amenazante, digna de una pesadilla. Spike estaba seguro que iba a terminar el trabajo de exterminio que su amiga interrumpió, y ahora escudado en la noche no fallaría y le daría muerte, como había hecho con otros dragones en el pasado. Se asustó tanto que estuvo a punto de gritar por ayuda, cuando el unicornio se lo impidió al poner su inmensa pezuña en su boca, ahogando toda posibilidad de auxilio.

-MMmmpphh!- trató de gritar Spike, pero la enorme pezuña de Grey Shadow no le permitía emitir sonido alguno. Sus ojos miraban desesperadamente en todas direcciones, rogando por encontrar a alguien que pudiera avisar a sus amigas, pero vio que nadie acudiría en su ayuda. Estaba al borde del llanto y pensando en su inevitable final.

-Ssshhhhh, no hagas ruido, prometo no hacerte daño, pero si gritas, juro que te lastimare tanto que desearas una muerte rápida! Comprendes? –dijo susurrando el unicornio.

El dragón asintió con la cabeza, y el general quito su pezuña de su boca. Spike escupía para quitarse el sabor metálico de la herradura del corcel, y trataba de recuperar el aliento.

-Muy bien, lamento el histrionismo de esto, pero no quiero arriesgarme a otro sermón de tu princesa –dijo el unicornio, mientras hacia una seña a un subordinado que lo acompañaba, un pony terrestre, alto y delgado, envestido en una armadura azul, de pelaje color blanco con delgado bigote y crin de color café, quien se acercó a su superior.

-Jean Pierre, la caja.

Spike se puso nervioso cuando vio que el guerrero acercó una caja al unicornio, y sin saber qué hacer, cerró los ojos, esperando lo peor, pero tras unos instantes, se dio cuenta que no ocurría nada, solo escuchaba el sonido de la brisa nocturna, y su propia respiración agitada, así que se atrevió a mirar y vio una caja que el unicornio levitaba frente a su rostro.

-Escucha, creo que empezamos mal todo esto. No estoy acostumbrado a estas cosas y mucho menos con un dragón, así que prefiero que mis acciones sean las que hablen por mí: te ofrezco este humilde presente a manera de disculpa, espero lo aceptes.

Spike tomó cuidadosamente la caja y la abrió con cuidado. Dentro había un pequeño pero hermoso pastel, el cual estaba decorado con exquisitas piedras preciosas: rubíes, esmeraldas y turquesas adornaban en el betún, del cual emanaba un profundo y delicioso aroma a vainilla y mantequilla. Para rematarlo, tenía colocado un enorme zafiro azul a manera de cereza. El pequeño dragón estaba fascinado por la presentación del bello postre.

-Jean Pierre Croissant, mi cocinero aquí presente, lo hizo especialmente para ti.

-Espero le agrade mi repostería, monsieur dragon -dijo el cocinero con un fuerte acento francés.

Spike tomó el delicioso pastel con sus garras, lo olio, y le dio una buena mordida.

-Mmmhhhh, esta delicioso -dijo mientras masticaba el lujoso pastel y disfrutaba el sabor de las joyas en cada mordida-. Sabe, creo que yo lo juzgue mal también. No es un lunático asesino de dragones como pensaba, y entiendo su actitud, yo mismo sé que muchos dragones son bastante agresivos, e incluso peligrosos con su propia especie, aunque la verdad si me dio un buen susto ayer, pero entiendo que era su trabajo hacer esas cosas en el pasado. Descuide general, acepto su disculpa, y su delicioso presente.

El general y su cocinero sonrieron satisfechos, mientras el dragón disfrutaba su regalo con enorme placer.

-Bueno, tenemos que ir a patrullar, nos veremos después, pequeño Spike, ya están informadas mi tropas para que no vayan a "protocolizarlo" la próxima ver que lo vean.

-Errr, gracias por ese detalle, supongo ya podré visitarlos más seguido.

-Claro que sí, pequeño Spike, será bien recibido en nuestra fortificación.

-Se lo agradezco. Oigan, como voy a…? -en un parpadeo, el general teletransportó al dragón nuevamente a la acogedora estancia donde Twilight dormía.

-GRACIAS! -gritó Spike desde el interior.

-Es usted muy noble, monsieur General-, en otra época usted lo hubiera partido en dos con sus espadas, y sus restos ya serían parte de sus trofeos de caza.

-Aun me cuesta trabajo aceptar que es lo correcto o incorrecto en estos tiempos, Jean Pierre, pero espero que pronto nos adaptemos, mientras tanto, hagamos nuestro recorrido, quiero regresar para disfrutar una buena taza de ese delicioso café que sabes preparar.

-Oui, monsieur General- asintió el cocinero.

Ambos ponies continuaron su patrullaje y avanzaron por las tranquilas calles de Ponyville, protegidos por la noche, especulando sobre el futuro, mientras dejaban a un pequeño dragón satisfecho por su refrigerio nocturno, y soñando con deliciosos pasteles de gemas.

FIN


End file.
